Spell nomenclature
Stems -Zakeru-: This is a stem that means the spell will involve lightning. It is the trademark stem of Gash Bell and his brother Zeon. In the English Dub, it is called "Zaker". (Examples: Zakeru, Teozakeru, Zakeruga) -Gi-: This is a stem that means the spell will involve ice. (Examples: Gikoru, Sukeipu Gishirudo, Ragikoru Fangu) -Do-: Means the spell will involve some sort of assist or transformation, usually an armor. (Examples: Doruku, Shudoruku, Giodoruku) -Reisu-: Means the spell will involve a compressed gravity attack. It is one of Brago's trademark stems. In the English Dub, it is called "Reis" (Examples: Reisu, Oruga Reisu, Zangu Mareisu) -Gura/Gurabi-: Means the spell will involve gravity. It is another one of Brago's trademark stems. "Gurabirei" is a common form involving smashing gravity. Another common form is "Gurabidon", which means the spell involves a lot of compressed gravity. In the English Dub, it is called "Gra" or "Gravi" (Examples: Gurabirei, Dioga Gurabidon, Digou Gurabikuru) -Amu-: Perahps one of the most common stems. It means the spell will involve the arm. In the English Dub, it is called "Arm", "Am", and sometimes its original name "Amu". (Examples: Amuruku, Amu Ra Zoruku, Amu Guranaguru) -Ju-: Means the spell will involve plants. (Examples: Juron, Raajia Jugaro, Juruku) -Ze-: Means the spell involves some kind of manipulation, usually involving a weapon that is hidden in the body. (Examples: Zeruku, Zeberuon, Zegaru) -Uigaru-: Means the spell will involve wind. In the English Dub, it is called "Wigar". (Examples: Uigaru, Oru Uigaru, Uigaru Fanon) -Guran-: Means the spell will involve earth. In the English Dub, it is called "Ground". (Examples: Gurandamu, Gurangarugo, Guranbaison) -Kurei-: Means the spell will involve clay. In the English Dub, it is called "Clay". (Examples: Kureishiru, Kureido) -Po-: Means the spell will involve transformation or illusion. It is the trademark stem of Kyanchome. (Examples: Poruku, Dika Poruku, Fou Supuporuku) -Garon/Garan-: Means the spell will involve metal, usually with spikes. (Examples: Garon, Eijasu Garon, Gigano Garanzu) -Se-/-Sai-: It is the trademark stem of Tio. "Se" usually means a useful shield spell, while "Sai" is an attack or a healing spell. (Examples: Saisu, Ma Seshirudo, Saifojio) -Mikeru-: Means the spell will involve music. It is the trademark stem of Yopopo. (Examples: Mikeru, Doremikeru) -Emeru-/-Emuru-: Means the spell will involve strengthening a part of the body with fire. In the English Dub, it is called "Emr" or "Emur" (Examples: Emeruron, Dioemuru Shudoruku, Emuru Akusu) -Radomu-: Means the spell will involve explosions. It is the trademark stem of Zofis. In the English Dub, it is called "Radom". (Examples: Radomu, Teoradomu, Rondo Radomu) -Rigu-: Means the spell will involve ropes or chains. It is the trademark stem of Ropes. (Examples: Riguron, Dino Rigunoon, Rigurosen) -Jio-: Usually means the spell will involve healing or protection. (Examples: Saifojio, Jioruku, Shin Raifojio) -Joboido-: Means the spell will involve acid. It is the the trademark stem of Papipurio. (Examples: Joboido, Gigano Joboido, Dioga Joboido) -Rakeru-: Means the spell will involve a strong, but slow-moving orb. It is the strademark stem of Zoboron. (Examples: Dokurakeru, Oru Dogurakeru) -Bauren-: Means the spell will involve the fist. It is the trademark stem of Wonlei. In the English Dub, it is called "Boren". (Examples: Bauren, Ganzu Bauren, Raou Dibauren) -Zonisu-: Means the spell will involve cyclone-like lasers. It is the trademark stem of Vincent Bali. In the English Dub, it is called "Zonis". (Examples: Zonisu, Garuzonisu, Doruzonisu)